svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Färg bortom tid och rum
Av: H. P. Lovecraft Väster om Arkham höjer sig oländiga berg, och där finns dalar med djupa skogar där ingen yxa har huggit. Där finns mörka, smala dälder där träden lutar sig groteskt mot marken och tunna bäckar rinner fram utan att någonsin ha fått en glimt av solen. På de svagare sluttningarna finns gamla, steniga åkerfält med låga mosstäckta byggnader som i skydd av stora häckar sedan urminnes tid blickat ut över det gamla New Englands hemligheter; men alla är övergivna nu; de stora skorstensstockarna förfaller och de klapperstenstäckta väggarna buktar sig på ett olycksbådande sätt under de låga brutna taken. De gamla invånarna har lämnat platsen, och främmande lever inte gärna här. Franskkanadensare har försökt, italienare har försökt, och polackerna har kommit och gått. Det beror inte på något som kan ses eller höras eller beröras, utan på något som man anat. Platsen är inte bra för aningar, och den skänker inte goda drömmar nattetid. Det måste vara detta som gör att främlingar håller sig borta, för gamle Ammi Pierce har aldrig berättat för dem något av det han minns från den förfärliga tiden. Ammi, som har varit en aning underlig under senare år, är den ende som fortfarande lever här och den ende som någonsin talar om den gamla förfärliga tiden; och han vågar göra det därför att hans hus ligger så nära de öppna fälten och de trafikerade vägarna runt Arkham. En gång löpte en väg över kullarna och genom dalarna, och den gick rakt fram där den förbannade heden nu ligger; men folk slutade använda den och en ny väg lades i en vid båge mot söder. Man kan fortfarande finna spår av den gamla vägen bland ogräs och återvändande vildmark, och en del av spåren kommer antagligen att finnas kvar sedan hälften av sänkorna har översvämmats för den nya reservoaren. Då skall de mörka skogarna huggas ner och den förbannade heden kommer att slumra långt under det blå vatten vars yta kommer att spegla himlen och krusas i solljuset. Och den förfärliga tidens hemligheter kommer att förenas med djupens hemligheter; förenas med den gamla oceanens sägner och den urgamla jordens mysterier. När jag vandrade över kullarna och genom dalarna för att göra planeringsarbeten för den nya reservoaren, sade man mig att platsen var ond. Man sade det till mig i Arkham, och eftersom detta är en mycket gammal stad full av sägner om häxor, trodde jag att detta onda måste vara något som gamla gummor under århundraden hade viskat till barnen. Namnet "den förbannade heden" föreföll egendomligt och teatraliskt, och jag undrade hur det hade fått en plats i ett puritanskt folks sägner. Sedan såg jag själv den mörka västliga härvan av dälder och branter och undrade inte längre på något annat än platsens egna mysterier. Det var morgon när jag såg platsen, men skuggorna lurade oföränderliga där. Träden växte för tätt och deras stammar var för stora för att finnas i en frisk skog i New England. Tystnaden var för tung i de dunkla öppna platserna och marken var för mjuk av fuktig mossa och avlagringar från oräkneliga års förmultning. På de öppna fälten, framför allt längs den gamla vägens sträckning, låg små gårdar på branterna. En del hade alla byggnaderna kvar, en del bara en eller två och en del bara en ensam skorstensstock eller en halvt igenrasad källare. Ogräs och nyponbuskar härskade oinskränkt, och skygga varelser prasslade i undervegetationen. En känsla av oro och dysterhet vilade över allt; en aning av overklighet och groteskeri, som om något i ljuset eller perspektivet hade rubbats. Det förvånade mig inte att främlingar inte ville stanna, för detta var inte en plats där man kunde sova. Det liknade alltför mycket ett landskap av Salvator Rosa; alltför mycket ett förbjudet träsnitt till en skräckberättelse. Men inte ens detta var så skrämmande som den förbannade heden. Jag kände det i samma ögonblick som jag upptäckte den på botten av en bred dalgång; för inget annat namn kunde passa den och ingenting annat kunde ha passat för det namnet. Det var som om en poet hade präglat namnet efter att ha sett just denna plats. Det måste bero på en skogsbrand, tänkte jag när jag såg ut mot heden; men varför hade inget växt upp igen på dessa fyra grå öde tunnland som låg öppna under himlen likt en syrafrätt fläck i skogarna och fälten? Större delen låg norr om den gamla vägen, men en liten del sträckte sig på dess andra sida. Jag kände en egendomlig motvilja mot att närma mig den, och gjorde det till slut enbart för att mitt arbete förde mig igenom och vidare bort. Det fanns ingen växtlighet av något slag på detta område, bara ett fint grått damm eller aska som vinden inte tycktes kunna blåsa bort. Träden runt omkring var sjuka och vanskapta, och många döda stammar stod eller låg och ruttnade vid hedens gräns. När jag skyndade igenom området såg jag tegel och sten som hade rasat ner från en gammal skorstensstock och en källare på min högra sida, och det vidöppna svarta gapet av en övergiven brunn vars stillastående vatten sände upp dunster som förlänade solstrålarna egendomliga färgskiftningar. Till och med den långa, mörka skogsklädda sluttningen där bortom var välkommen efter detta, och jag grubblade inte längre över varför folket i Arkham viskade så skräckslaget. Det hade varken funnits andra hus eller ruiner i närheten; platsen måste ha varit enslig redan i gamla tider. Och när jag i skymningen tog en omväg runt den obehagliga platsen, önskade jag obestämt att några moln skulle dra sig samman, för jag hade gripits av en egendomlig skygghet för den väldiga himmelsblå intigheten ovanför mig. På kvällen frågade jag några gamla människor i Arkham om den förbannade heden, och vad som menades med uttrycket "den förfärliga tiden" som så många undvikande muttrade om. Ingen gav mig något tillfredsställande svar, annat än att mysteriet hade inträffat mycket senare än jag kunnat ana. Det handlade inte alls om någon gammal legend, utan om något som hade hänt under deras livstid. Det hade hänt under åttiotalet, och en familj hade försvunnit eller dödats. Mina sagesmän ville inte vara mer exakta; och eftersom alla sade till mig att inte bry mig om gamle Ammi Pierces galna prat, sökte jag upp honom följande morgon sedan jag hade hört att han bodde ensam i en fallfärdig gammal stuga på den plats där träden började bli mycket stora. Det var en ohyggligt gammal plats som hade börjat utsöndra den svaga osunda lukt som klänger sig fast vid hus som har fått stå för länge. Jag lyckades väcka den gamle mannen först efter ett ihärdigt knackande, och när han blygt hasade sig fram till dörren kunde jag se att han inte var glad åt att se mig. Han var inte så orkeslös som jag hade väntat, men hans ögonlock hängde på ett egendomligt sätt, och hans ovårdade kläder och vita skägg kom honom att verka mycket sliten och olycklig. Jag visste inte hur jag skulle kunna få honom att börja berätta, så jag låtsades att jag hade ett ärende; jag berättade för honom om mitt arbete och frågade en del om området. Han var betydligt mer intelligent och beläst än man hade låtit mig veta, och han fattade snabbt lika mycket som någon annan jag hade talat med i Arkham. Han liknade inte de andra bönderna jag hade lärt känna i den trakt där reservoaren skulle anläggas. Han protesterade inte mot förödandet av mil efter mil av gamla skogar och åkrar, även om det kanske skulle ha låtit annorlunda om hans gård inte hade legat utanför den blivande sjöns gränser. Han visade bara lättnad, lättnad över att få bevittna slutet för de urgamla mörka dalarna där han hade strövat i hela sitt liv. Det var bäst att de sattes under vatten — efter den förfärliga tiden var det bäst att de översvämmades. Och efter denna inledning mörknade hans hesa röst medan hans kropp hukades och han riktade sitt högra pekfinger mot någonting i fjärran, darrigt men övertygande. Så fick jag då höra berättelsen, och medan den ostadiga rösten raspade och viskade rös jag trots sommardagen gång på gång. Ofta måste jag återkalla honom från hans virriga utläggningar, plocka fram vetenskapliga fakta som han bara återgav i lösryckta ord och meningar likt en papegoja, eller överbrygga klyftor där hans logik eller tidsbegrepp försvagats. När han var färdig förvånade det mig inte att hans förstånd hade försvagats eller att folk i Arkham var ovilliga att tala om den förbannade heden. Före solnedgången skyndade jag mig tillbaka till mitt hotell, för jag ville inte se stjärnorna tändas över mig medan jag var ute i det fria; och nästa dag återvände jag till Boston för att säga upp mig. Jag kunde inte förmå mig att än en gång gå in i detta dunkla kaos av uråldriga skogar och stup, eller återse den förbannade heden där den svarta brunnen gapade djupt bland nedfallet tegel och rasad sten. Reservoaren kommer snart att vara klar och alla dess hemligheter kommer för evigt att vila under vattnet. Men inte ens då tror jag att jag skulle vilja besöka trakten nattetid — åtminstone inte när de hotfulla stjärnorna lyser; och ingenting skulle kunna förmå mig att dricka vattnet i staden Arkhams vattenledningar. Alltsammans började, sade gamle Ammi, med meteoriten. Dessförinnan hade det sedan häxprocessernas tid inte funnits några vilda legender, och inte ens då var skogarna i västern hälften så fruktade som den lilla ön i Miskatonic, där djävulen höll hov vid ett egendomligt stenaltare som var äldre än indianerna. Ingen besökte dessa skogar, och deras fantastiska halvskymning skrämde aldrig någon före den förfärliga tiden. Sedan hade det där vita molnet kommit mitt på dagen, den där raden av explosioner i luften och den där rökpelaren från dalen djupt inne i skogen. Och den natten hade hela Arkham hört talas om det stora klippblocket som föll ner från himlen och trängde ner i marken intill brunnen på Nahum Gardners gård. Detta var det hus som hade stått där den förbannade heden skulle breda ut sig — Nahum Gardners prydliga vita hus som stod i en trädskuggad, bördig trädgård. Nahum hade rest in till staden för att berätta om stenen, och på vägen hade han tittat in till Ammi Pierce. Ammi var fyrtio år gammal då, och alla de egendomliga händelserna fastnade i hans minne. Han och hans hustru hade följt med de tre professorerna från Miskatonics universitet som följande morgon skyndade ut för att se den egendomliga besökaren från rymden, och de kunde inte förstå varför Nahum dagen före hade sagt att den var så stor. Den hade krympt, sade Nahum när han pekade ut den stora brunaktiga jordhögen över den uppslitna marken och det förbrända gräset intill den gamla brunnen på gårdsplanen; men de visa männen svarade att stenar krymper inte. Stenens hetta höll sig envist kvar, och Nahum förklarade att den glödde svagt i nattmörkret. Professorerna undersökte den med en geologhammare och fann att den var egendomligt mjuk. Den var i själva verket så mjuk att den nästan var formbar; och de snarare klämde än slog loss en provbit för att ta till universitetet och analysera. De förde den med sig i en gammal spann som de lånade i Nahums kök, för även den lilla biten vägrade att svalna. På återvägen stannade de och vilade en stund hemma hos Ammi, och alla föreföll betänksamma när fru Pierce påpekade att fragmentet krympte och brände hål i spannens botten. Den var faktiskt inte stor, men de hade kanske tagit ett mindre stycke än de trodde. Följande dag — detta hände i juni 1882 — hade professorerna återkommit upprörda. När de passerade förbi Ammis hus berättade de om hur egendomligt provet hade reagerat och hur det hade försvunnit när man lade det i en glasbägare. Bägaren hade också försvunnit, och de visa männen talade om den egendomliga stenens släktskap med silikon. Den hade reagerat på ett otroligt sätt i det välordnade laboratoriet; den hade rättare inte reagerat alls och avgav inga gaser när den upphettades med träkol. Boraxprovet var negativt, och den förblev opåverkad av alla de temperaturer den utsattes för, till och med en vätgaslåga. Den visade sig vara mycket formbar på ett städ och den lyste tydligt i mörker. Den vägrade envist att svalna, och hela universitetet var snart i uppror; och när den upphettades framför ett spektroskop och visade lysande band som var helt olika färgerna i det vanliga spektrat, talade man andäktigt om ett nytt grundämne, egenartade optiska egenskaper och annat som förbryllade vetenskapsmän brukar tala om när de ställts inför det okända. Trots att den var så het utsatte man den för alla lämpliga reagenser i ett provrör. Vatten hade ingen effekt. Samma sak med saltsyra och salpetersyra, och till och med kungsvatten bara fräste mot dess opåverkbara yta. Ammi hade svårt att minnas allt detta, men han kom ihåg en del lösningsmedel när jag räknade upp dem i den ordning de vanligtvis används. Det hade varit ammoniak, kaustik soda, alkohol och eter, vämjelig koldisulfid och dussintals andra, men trots att vikten ständigt minskades och fragmenten tycktes svalna något, inträdde ingen förändring i lösningsmedlen som visade att de på något sätt hade angripit ämnet. Det var emellertid uppenbarligen en metall. Dels var det magnetiskt, och dels tycktes det efter nedsänkande i syror etsas fram svaga tecken till Widmänstättenska spår av det slag som finns i meteorjärn. När avkylningen fortskridit ganska långt utfördes proven i glasbehållare; och man lämnade alla fragmenten som uppstått under arbetet i en glasbägare. Nästa morgon hade både fragment och glasbägare försvunnit spårlöst, och bara en bränd fläck på trähyllan visade var den hade stått. Allt detta berättade professorerna för Ammi när de dröjde vid hans dörr, och han följde dem än en gång för att se stenbudbäraren från stjärnorna, men denna gång följde hans hustru inte med honom. Den hade nu krympt märkbart, och inte ens de nyktra vetenskapsmännen kunde bortförklara vad de såg. Runt den krympande bruna klumpen nära brunnen fanns nu ett tomt utrymme, utom där jorden hade rasat in, och den var nu knappt en och en halv meter i diameter medan den föregående dag hade varit drygt två. Den var fortfarande het, och de lärda männen studerade förundrade dess yta medan de med hammare och mejsel lösgjorde ett nytt och större stycke. Denna gång högg de djupt in, och när de tog bort ett mindre stycke såg det att föremålets kärna inte var helt homogen. De hade blottat vad som föreföll att vara en stor färgad kula inbäddad i massan. Färgen, som påminde om några av linjerna i meteorens egendomliga spektrum, var nästan omöjlig att beskriva; och det var bara för enkelhets skull de över huvud taget kallade det en färg. Ytan var blank, och när de knackade på den föreföll den både ihålig och spröd. En av professorerna gav den en ett lätt slag med hammaren, och den sprack med en nervös liten smäll. Inget kom ut, och alla spår av kulan försvann när den punkterades. Den efterlämnade ett klotformigt tomrum med omkring åtta centimeters diameter, och alla trodde att man skulle finna fler när den omgivande massan försvann. Man hade fel; och efter fåfänga försök att genom borrning finna ytterligare kulor lämnade forskarna platsen med sitt nya prov — vilket uppträdde lika gåtfullt i laboratoriet som det föregående. Undantagandes att det var nästan formbart, avgav värme, var magnetiskt och svagt självlysande, svalnade något i starka syror, hade ett obekant spektrum, krympte samman i luften och angrep kiselföreningar med ömsesidig förintelse som följd, uppvisade det ingenting som kunde vara till hjälp vid identifiering; och när proven var genomförda tvingades universitetets forskare erkänna att de inte kunde placera det. Det tillhörde inte denna värld utan var ett stycke av universum utanför; och som sådant försett med andra egenskaper och lydande under andra lagar än våra. Den natten åskade det, och när professorerna nästa dag kom till Nahums gård blev de bittert besvikna. Den magnetiska stenen måste ha haft någon egendomlig elektrisk egenskap, för Nahum påstod envist att den hade "dragit till sig blixten". Under loppet av en timme hade bonden sex gånger sett blixtarna plöja fåror på hans gårdsplan, och när ovädret hade dragit förbi återstod bara ett uppslitet och till hälften igenfyllt hål vid brunnen. Grävningen gav inget resultat och vetenskapsmännen kunde bara konstatera att meteoriten hade försvunnit totalt. Det återstod bara att återvända till laboratoriet och fortsätta analysen av de försvinnande fragmenten som hölls noga inkapslade i bly. Fragmenten varade en vecka, varefter man inte hade upptäckt något av värde. Inga rester av något slag återstod när de hade försvunnit, och med tiden visste professorerna knappast om de verkligen hade sett det gåtfulla föremålet från universums djup; denna ensamma, egendomliga budbärare från andra världar där materian, naturkrafterna och väsendena var av annat slag än här. Tidningarna i Arkham gjorde naturligtvis mycket väsen av händelsen som hade rönt detta vetenskapliga intresse, och de sände journalister för att tala med Nahum Gardner och hans familj. Minst en tidning i Boston sände också en reporter, och Nahum blev ett slags lokal berömdhet. Han var en mager, gladlynt karl i femtioårsåldern som bodde med sin hustru och tre söner i en trevlig bondgård i dalen. Han och Ammi besökte varandra regelbundet, och det gjorde också deras hustrur; och efter alla dessa år hade Ammi bara gott att säga om honom. Han föreföll att vara ganska stolt över den uppmärksamhet som hans gård hade väckt, och han talade under de följande veckorna ofta om meteoriten. Det året var juli och augusti mycket heta, och Nahum slet hårt med höbärgningen på de åtta tunnlanden på andra sidan Chapman's Brook. Hans skramlande skrinda nötte djupa fåror i de skuggiga smala vägarna. Arbetet tröttade honom mer än det hade gjort under tidigare år, och han började känna att åldern tog ut sin rätt. Sedan kom skördetiden. Päron och äpplen höll på att mogna och Nahum försäkrade att hans fruktträd gav mer än någonsin tidigare. Frukten växte till fantastisk storlek och oanad skönhet och i sådan mängd att Nahum beställde extra tunnor för den kommande skörden. Men med mognaden följde bitter besvikelse, för inget i denna praktfulla uppsättning var ätbart. Äpplenas och päronens fina smak hade blandats med en bismak som var så besk och vedervärdig, att även den minsta tugga framkallade ett långvarigt äckel. Det var likadant med melonerna och tomaterna, och Nahum såg sorgset hur hela skörden gick till spillo. Han fann snabbt ett samband, och förklarade att meteoriten hade förgiftat jorden och tackade himlen för att större delen av den övriga skörden växte på åkrarna högre upp vid vägen. Vintern kom tidigt och var mycket kall. Ammi träffade Nahum mindre ofta än vanligt, och såg att han verkade bekymrad. Även hans familj föreföll tystlåten och kom mera sällan till kyrkan och traktens olika sammankomster. Man kunde inte finna något skäl till denna tillbakadragenhet eller inbundenhet, fast familjemedlemmarna ibland sade att hälsan var dålig och att de kände en viss olust. Nahum var mer öppenhjärtig än de andra när han sade att han oroades av vissa fotspår i snön. Det var vanliga vinterspår av röda ekorrar, vita kaniner och rävar, men den grubblande bonden ansåg att något inte stämde i deras form och placering. Han gick inte in på detaljer, men tycktes anse att de inte var så karakteristiska för ekorrars, kaniners och rävars kroppsform och levnadsvanor som de borde vara. Ammi lyssnade utan större intresse till detta ända tills han själv en natt körde förbi Nahums hus i släde på väg hem från Clark's Corner. Månen hade varit uppe, en kanin hade sprungit tvärs över vägen och kaninens språng hade varit längre än vare sig Ammi eller hästen gillade. Den senare hade i själva verket varit nära att börja skena men hejdades av strama tömmar. Därefter lyssnade Ammi med större respekt till Nahums berättelser, och undrade varför familjen Gardners hundar verkade så skrämda och skälvande varje morgon. Det visade sig att de nästan hade förlorat lusten att skälla. I februari gav sig pojkarna McGregor från Meadow Hill ut för att skjuta murmeldjur, och inte långt från familjen Gardners gård fällde de ett egendomligt exemplar. Kroppens proportioner föreföll lätt förändrade på ett sätt som inte kan beskrivas, och den hade ett ansiktsuttryck som ingen tidigare hade sett på ett murmeldjur. Pojkarna blev rädda och kastade bort djuret, så att bara deras groteska berättelse nådde folket i trakten. Vid det här laget hade man emellertid vant sig vid att hästarna skyggade när de kom i närheten av Nahums gård, och grunden för en framviskad legendcykel började snabbt ta form. Folk svor på att snön smälte tidigare runt Nahums gård än någon annanstans, och i början av mars höll man en förskrämd överläggning i Potters diversehandel i Clark's Corners. Stephen Rice hade kört förbi familjen Gardners gård på morgonen och sett stinkkål skjuta upp genom leran i skogsbrynet på andra sidan vägen. Aldrig hade man sett så stora växter förut, och de hade egendomliga färger som inte kunde beskrivas med ord. Deras form var ohygglig och hästen hade frustat inför en stank vars make Stephen aldrig hade upplevt. Den kvällen körde flera förbi för att se den abnorma växtligheten, och alla var eniga om att plantor av det slaget inte borde få existera i en sund värld. Man talade en hel del om den dåliga frukten föregående år, och nu spreds ryktet från mun till mun att Nahums mark var förgiftad. Det var naturligtvis meteoriten; och när man drog sig till minnes hur förvirrade männen från universitetet hade varit när de undersökte stenen, nämnde flera av bönderna saken för dem. En dag besökte de Nahum; men eftersom de inte var några vänner av lantligt skvaller var de mycket försiktiga med sina utlåtanden. Växterna var uppenbarligen egendomliga, men stinkkål är alltid en smula underlig i färg och form. Något mineralämne från stenen hade kanske blandat sig med jorden, men det skulle snart sköljas bort. Och vad djurspåren och de skrämda hästarna beträffade — det var naturligtvis bara vanligt skvaller av det slag som var ofrånkomligt när en meteorit slagit ner och satt fart på tungorna. Allvarligt sinnade människor hade verkligen ingen glädje av skvaller, för vidskepliga bönder säger och tror på vad som helst. Och följaktligen höll sig professorerna föraktfullt borta under hela den förfärliga tiden. Bara en av dem mindes mer än ett och ett halvt år senare, när han i samband med en polisutredning fick två glasampuller med damm för analys, att stinkkålens egendomliga färg hade varit mycket lik de egendomliga ljuslinjer som meteorfragmentet uppvisade i universitetets spektroskop och den lilla kula som hade varit inbäddad i meteorstenen. Dammet visade till en början samma spektroskopiska linjer, men de försvann sedermera. Träden knoppades i förtid runt Nahums gård, och nattetid svajade de olycksbådande i vinden. Nahums andre son Thaddeus, en femton års pojke, svor på att de svajade även när det inte blåste; men inte ens skvallertanterna trodde honom. Det var dock inga tvivel om att det låg oro i luften. Hela familjen Gardner fick för vana att lyssna i smyg efter något ljud som de inte kunde namnge. Lyssnandet tycktes snarare vara en följd av ögonblick när medvetandet försvann. Tyvärr kom dessa ögonblick allt oftare, ända tills det allmänt sades att "någonting var på tok med Nahums familj". När de första mandelblommorna slog ut hade de en annan egendomlig färg, inte exakt den som stinkkålen hade haft men uppenbarligen besläktad med den och lika okänd för alla som såg den. Nahum tog några av blommorna till Arkham och visade dem för tidningen Gazettes redaktör, men denne värderade herre skrev bara ett kåseri om dem, där han hånade böndernas dunkla vidskepelse. Nahum gjorde ett misstag när han för en stadsbo berättade hur de stora, förvuxna sorgmantelfjärilarna uppträdde när de närmade sig dessa mandelblommor. April kom med ett slags vanvett till bönderna, och man började undvika vägen förbi Nahums gård. Med tiden övergav man den helt och hållet. Det var växtligheten. Alla fruktträden började blomma i egendomliga färger, och över gårdsplanens steniga yta och på de angränsande markerna spred sig en grotesk samling växter som bara en botanist kunde förbinda med traktens normala flora. Man såg inga sunda, normala färger någonstans annat än i gräsets och trädens grönska; överallt fanns de där hektiska och prismatiska varianterna av någon sjuklig underliggande grundton som inte hörde hemma i någon av denna världs färgnyanser. Löjtnantshjärtana växte upp till något olycksbådande och gurkmejan var förolämpande i sin kromatiska perversion. Ammi och familjen Gardner tyckte sig finna en hemsk frändskap mellan de flesta färgerna och kom överens om att de liknade den sköra kulan inuti meteoren. Nahum plöjde och sådde sina åtta tunnland längre bort vid vägen, men han gjorde inget åt marken runt huset. Han visste att det inte skulle tjäna något till och han hoppades att sommarens egendomliga växtlighet skulle dra allt gift ur jorden. Han var nu beredd på nästan vad som helst, och han hade vant sig vid känslan att något fanns i närheten som väntade på att göra sig påmint. Det plågade honom naturligtvis att grannarna undvek hans gård; men det plågade hans hustru mer. Pojkarna var i skolan varje dag och klarade sig bättre, men de kunde inte undvika att skrämmas av allt skvallret. Thaddeus, som var en ovanligt känslig pojke, led mest. I maj kom insekterna, och Nahums gård blev ett surrande och krälande inferno. De flesta insekterna verkade inte helt normala i sitt utseende och sitt sätt att röra sig, och deras nattvanor stred mot allt som man tidigare upplevt. Familjen Gardner började hålla vakt nattetid — de höll utkik åt alla håll efter något som de inte visste vad det var. Nu blev de övertygade om att Thaddeus hade haft rätt när han berättade om de egendomliga träden. Fru Gardner såg dem från ett fönster medan hon betraktade silhuetten av en lönns uppsvällda grenar som avtecknade sig mot himlen. Grenarna rörde sig, och det fanns ingen vind. Det måste vara saven. Något främmande hade trängt sig in i allt levande. Ändå var det ingen i Nahums familj som gjorde nästa upptäckt. De hade blivit avtrubbade av att ha allt detta tätt inpå sig, och det de inte kunde se hade en resande försäljare av väderkvarnar sett, när han körde förbi ovetande om traktens skvaller. Hans berättelse fick en liten notis i Gazette; och det var där alla bönderna — inklusive Nahum — först såg det. Natten hade varit mörk och vagnslyktorna svaga men runt en gård nere i dalen, som alla på hans beskrivning förstod måste vara Nahums gård, hade nattmörkret varit mindre tätt. All växtlighet, gräs, löv och blommor, hade lyst med ett svagt men omisskännligt sken, och för ett ögonblick tycktes det som om ett stycke av skimret skyggt rörde sig på gårdsplanen. Hitintills föreföll gräset ha förblivit opåverkat, och korna fick ofta beta i hagen intill huset, men i slutet av maj började mjölken bli dålig. Nahum flyttade nu korna till sina längre bort belägna ängar, och därmed försvann det problemet. Inte långt därefter blev förändringen i gräs och lövverk synlig för blotta ögat. All växtlighet blev grå och fick en mycket egendomlig spröd struktur. Ammi var nu den enda person som någonsin besökte platsen, och hans besök blev allt färre. När skolan stängde för sommaren var familjen Gardner bokstavligen avskuren från världen, och Ammi uträttade deras ärenden i staden. De försvagades på ett egendomligt sätt både fysiskt och psykiskt, och ingen blev förvånad när ryktet om fru Gardners galenskap spred sig. Det hände i juni, ungefär vid årsdagen efter meteorens fall, att den stackars kvinnan började ropa om ting i luften som hon inte kunde beskriva. I sin yrsel använde hon inte ett enda substantiv, bara verb och pronomen. Det var något som rörde sig och förändrades och fladdrade och hennes öron reagerade för impulser som inte var enbart ljud. Något togs från henne — något tappades ur henne — något som inte borde existera klamrade sig fast vid henne — någon måste skrämma bort det — allt var oroligt på nätterna — väggarna och fönstren rörde sig. Nahum skickade henne inte till sinnessjukhuset utan lät henne gå omkring i huset så länge hon inte skadade sig själv eller andra. Han gjorde inget ens när hennes ansiktsuttryck förändrades. Men när pojkarna blev rädda för henne, och Thaddeus nästan svimmade av det sätt som hon grimaserade mot honom, beslöt han att hålla henne inspärrad på vinden. I juli hade hon upphört att tala och kröp omkring på alla fyra, och innan månaden var slut fick Nahum den vansinniga idén att hon var svagt självlysande i mörkret, på samma sätt som växtligheten runt huset. En kort tid dessförinnan skenade hästarna. Något hade skrämt dem på natten, och deras gnäggande och sparkande i spiltorna hade varit ohyggligt. Det föreföll inte att finnas något sätt att lugna ner dem, och när Nahum slog upp stalldörren störtade alla ut som skrämda skogshjortar. Det tog en vecka att spåra upp alla fyra, och när man fann dem var de som förbytta och omöjliga att tygla. Något hade hänt med deras hjärnor och alla måste skjutas för deras eget bästa. Nahum lånade en häst av Ammi för höbärgningen, men fann att den vägrade att komma i närheten av ladan. Den skyggade, stegrade sig och gnäggade, och till slut måste han leda in den på gården medan männen själva sköt den tunga skrindan tillräckligt nära höloftet för att man bekvämt skulle kunna kasta ner höet. Och hela tiden blev växtligheten alltmer grå och spröd. Till och med de egendomligt färgprunkande blommorna grånade, och frukten blev grå och förkrympt och smaklös. Astrar och gullris blommade grå och förvridna, likaså rosorna, zinniorna och stockrosorna på gårdsplanen. Det låg ett slags djup resignation över dem alla, som om de vandrade halvvägs inne i en annan värld mellan rader av namnlösa väktare bort mot ett visst och välbekant öde. Thaddeus blev galen i september efter ett ärende till brunnen. Han hade gått med en spann och kommit tillbaka tomhänt, skrikande och viftande med armarna och ibland fnittrande hysteriskt och viskande om "dom där snurrande färgerna där nere". Det var illa att ha två personer sjuka i familjen, men Nahum bar sitt kors med tålamod. Han lät pojken springa fritt omkring i en vecka tills han började snubbla och göra sig illa, och då stängde han in honom i det vindsrum som låg mittemot moderns. Det var ohyggligt att höra hur de skrek åt varandra genom de låsta dörrarna, speciellt för lille Merwin som trodde att de talade till varandra på ett språk som inte var jordiskt. Han hade förfärliga fantasier och hans rastlöshet blev värre efter inspärrandet av hans bror, som hade varit hans bästa kamrat. Nästan samtidigt steg dödligheten bland husdjuren. Hönsen grånade och dog snabbt. Deras kött visade sig vara grått och motbjudande när man skar i det. Grisarna blev onaturligt feta och förändrades sedan på ett oförklarligt, vämjeligt sätt. Deras kött var naturligtvis oätligt, och Nahum var förtvivlad. Ingen veterinär ville komma i närheten av gården, och Arkhams stadsveterinär förstod ingenting. Grisarna blev grå och sköra och föll sönder innan de dog, och deras ögon och trynen förändrades på ett märkligt sätt. Det var obegripligt, för de hade aldrig matats med de sjuka växterna. Sedan angreps korna av något. Ibland var det vissa delar, ibland hela kroppen som skrumpnade ihop eller trycktes samman på ett onaturligt sätt, och ohyggliga sönderfall var vanliga. I slutstadierna — alltid med dödlig utgång — kom samma gråfärgning och sprödhet som hade angripit grisarna. Det kunde inte vara förgiftning, för alla fallen inträffade i låsta och ostörda ladugårdar. Inga kringströvande varelsers bett kunde ha spritt något virus, för vilken jordisk varelse kan passera genom massiva väggar? Det måste vara någon naturlig sjukdom — men ingen kunde föreställa sig vilken sjukdom som kunde framkalla sådana symptom. Vid skördetiden hade inget av gårdens djur överlevt. Kreaturen och hönsen hade dött och hundarna hade sprungit bort. Dessa tre hundar försvann samtidigt en natt och återkom aldrig. De fem katterna hade försvunnit en kort tid dessförinnan, men deras försvinnande observerades knappast eftersom det numera inte tycktes finnas några möss och fru Gardner var den enda i familjen som tyckte om katterna. Den nittonde oktober stapplade Nahum in i Ammis hus med förfärliga nyheter. Döden hade kommit till stackars Thaddeus i hans vindsrum, och den hade kommit på ett sätt som inte kunde beskrivas. Nahum hade grävt en grav i familjens inhägnade gravplats bakom huvudbyggnaden, och där lagt allt han kunnat finna. Det kunde inte ha varit något som kommit utifrån, för det lilla gallerförsedda fönstret och den reglade dörren var orörda; men det var i stort sett så som det hade varit i ladugården. Ammi och hans hustru tröstade den stackars mannen så gott de kunde, men rös medan de gjorde det. Ren och skär skräck tycktes låda vid familjen Gardner och allt de vidrörde, och blotta närvaron av en av dem i huset var en fläkt från obenämnda och onämnbara platser. Ammi följde motvilligt Nahum till gården och gjorde vad han kunde för att trösta den hysteriskt gråtande Merwin. Zenas behövde inte tröstas, för han satt numera alltid och stirrade ut i tomma intet och gjorde bara vad fadern bad honom om; och Ammi ryckte att ödet hade varit barmhärtigt mot honom. Då och då besvarades Merwins skrik svagt från vinden, och som svar på en frågande blick sade Nahum att hans hustru började bli mycket svag. I skymningen lyckades Ammi ge sig av; för inte ens vänskap kunde förmå honom att stanna på gården när växterna började skimra och träden kanske eller kanske inte vajade i den vindstilla skymningen. Det var tur för Ammi att han inte hade mer fantasi. Ändå blev hans förstånd aldrig riktigt vad det varit; men om han hade varit i stånd att se samband och reflektera över allt av betydelse omkring honom så hade han antagligen blivit helt vansinnig. När han skyndade hemåt genom skymningen skar den galna kvinnans och det nervösa barnets skrik ohyggligt i hans öron. Tre dagar senare störtade Nahum tidigt på morgonen in i Ammis kök, och eftersom mannen var borta stammade han fram sin ohyggliga berättelse inför fru Pierce som lyssnade förstenad av skräck. Den här gången var det lille Merwin. Han var försvunnen. Sent på kvällen hade han gått ut med en lykta och en spann, och han hade aldrig återkommit. Han hade alltmer närmat sig ett sammanbrott under de senaste dagarna, och han visste knappt vad han gjorde. Skrek av skräck för allt. Den kvällen hade det hörts ett skräckslaget skrik från gårdsplanen, men pojken var försvunnen innan fadern hann ut. Det syntes inte något ljussken från lyktan han hade tagit med sig, och det fanns inte ett spår av barnet. Nahum trodde att lyktan och spannen också hade försvunnit, men när han i gryningen släpade sig hem efter att ha letat i skogarna och på fälten hela natten, fann han något egendomligt intill brunnen. Där låg ett hopknycklat, delvis nedsmält stycke järn som utan tvekan hade varit lyktan; och bredvid det låg ett böjt handtag och ett hopvridet järnband som kunde ha varit spannen. Det var allt. Nahum visste inte vad han skulle tro, fru Pierce fattade inte och när Ammi kom hem och hörde berättelsen kunde han inte gissa vad som hänt. Merwin hade försvunnit, och det tjänade ingenting till att berätta det för folket i trakten, som numera sorgfälligt undvek familjen Gardner. Det var heller ingen mening med att berätta det för folket i Arkham som skrattade åt allt. Thaddeus hade dött, och nu var Merwin också borta. Något krälade och krälade och väntade på att bli sett och hört. Nahum skulle snart försvinna, och han bad Ammi se till hans hustru och Zenas om de överlevde honom. Det måste vara Herrens dom; fast han inte kunde förstå varför han skulle straffas på detta sätt eftersom han såvitt han visste alltid hade handlat enligt Guds vilja. Under mer än två veckor såg Ammi inte Nahum igen. Därefter blev han så orolig att han övervann sin skräck och for ut till gården. Det steg inte upp någon rök ur den stora skorstenen, och för en stund fruktade besökaren det värsta. Gården såg förfärlig ut — grått, förvissnat gräs på marken, vildvinet föll i sköra stycken från de gamla väggarna och gavlarna, och väldiga nakna träd klöste mot den grå novemberhimlen med en utstuderad ondska som Ammi ansåg måste bero på att grenarna ändrat ställning en aning. Men Nahum levde trots allt. Han var svag och låg på en bänk i det låga köket, men han var vid fullt medvetande och i stånd att ge enkla order till Zenas. Rummet var ohyggligt kallt; och när Ammi rös synbart ropade värden hest till Zenas att hämta mer ved. Det behövdes verkligen ved, för den väldiga eldstaden var oeldad och tom och ett sotmoln virvlade runt i den iskalla luftström som stormade ner genom skorstenen. Efter en stund frågade Nahum om veden fick besökaren att känna sig bättre, och Ammi förstod vad som hade hänt. Det starkaste repet hade till slut brustit, och den olycklige bonden kunde inte såras av nya sorger. Ammi frågade försiktigt ut Nahum, men kunde inte få något klart besked om den försvunne Merwin. "I brunnen... han bor nere i brunnen..." var allt den omtöcknade fadern sade. Sedan kom besökaren plötsligt att tänka på hustrun, och han bytte ämne. "Nabby?" sade Nahum förvånat, "men hon är ju här!" Ammi förstod att han måste söka själv. Han lämnade den ofarlige babblande mannen på bänken, tog ner nycklarna från spiken vid dörren och gick uppför den knakande trappan till vinden. Luften där uppe var instängd och osund, och inget ljud hördes från något håll. Bara en av de fyra dörrarna där uppe var låst, och han försökte låsa upp den med olika nycklar på den knippa han hade tagit. Den tredje nyckeln passade i låset och efter en del fumlande slog Ammi upp den låga vita dörren. Det var ganska mörkt där inne, för fönstret var litet och till hälften förspikat med grova plankor; och Ammi kunde inte se något på golvet. Stanken var outhärdlig, och han måste' gå in i ett annat rum och fylla lungorna med frisk luft innan han kunde gå in. När han steg in upptäckte han något mörkt i ett hörn, och när han granskade det närmare skrek han rätt ut i luften. Medan han skrek tyckte han sig för ett ögonblick se hur ett moln passerade förbi fönstret, och sekunden därefter kände han hur något som liknade en vämjelig diunst strök förbi honom. Egendomliga färger dansade för hans ögon; och om inte ögonblickets fasa hade förlamat honom skulle han ha tänkt på kulan inne i meteoren som geologhammaren hade krossat och på den sjukliga växtligheten som hade kommit upp under våren. Som det nu var tänkte han bara på den skändliga oformlighet som nu fanns framför honom och som alltför uppenbart hade fått dela unge Thaddeus och kreaturens ohyggliga öde. Men det mest fasansfulla var att det mycket långsamt och märkbart rörde sig medan det föll sönder. Ammi ville inte berätta mer om detta, men föremålet i hörnet återvände inte som något rörligt i hans berättelse. Det finns saker som inte kan nämnas, och det som görs av barmhärtighet döms ibland grymt av lagen. Jag antog att inget levande lämnades i vindsrummet, och att detta att lämna något som kunde röra sig och leva där skulle ha varit något så monstruöst omänskligt att det skulle ha dömt varje tänkande varelse till evig pina. Vem som helst utom en trygg bonde skulle ha svimmat eller blivit vansinnig, men Ammi gick vid fullt medvetande ut genom den låga dörröppningen och låste dörren om den förbannade hemligheten bakom sig. Nu återstod Nahum; han måste matas och skötas och föras till en plats där han kunde få vård. Medan Ammi gick nerför den mörka trappan hörde han en duns under sig. Han tyckte sig också höra ett rop som plötsligt klipptes av, och han drog sig nervöst till minnes det klibbiga töcken som hade svävat förbi honom i det där förfärliga vindsrummet. Vilket väsende hade hans rop och ankomst väckt upp? Han hölls tillbaka av en obestämd skräck medan han hörde fler ljud nerifrån. Något tungt släpades över golvet, därefter hördes ett motbjudande kladdigt ljud, ett slags ondskefullt och orent sugande. Hans associationsförmåga hade stigit upp till feberaktiga höjder och han tänkte bävande på det han hade sett där uppe. Gode Gud! Vilken mardrömsvärld hade han hamnat i? Han vågade varken röra sig framåt eller bakåt utan stod darrande i den mörka, instängda trappan. Varje liten detalj i scenen brände sig fast i hans minne. Ljuden, känslan av bävande föraning, mörkret, den branta trappan — och barmhärtiga himmel! — det svaga skimret från allt trä i närheten — trappsteg, väggar, alla nakna spjälor och bjälkar. Sedan hördes ett skräckslaget gnäggande från Ammis häst utanför huset, följt av hovklapper som tydde på att hästen rusade bort. Ögonblicket därefter hade häst och vagn försvunnit bortom hörhåll, lämnande den skrämde mannen i trappan att försöka gissa vad som hade drivit bort dem. Men det var inte allt. Det hade hörts ett annat ljud där ute. Ett slags plaskande ljud — vatten — det måste ha varit brunnen. Han hade lämnat Hero obunden i närheten och ett vagnshjul måste ha stött emot brunnskanten och rivit ner en sten. Och fortfarande skimrade det bleka ljuset i det vidriga trävirket. Gud, vilket gammalt hus! Större delen var byggt före 1670, och det brutna taket var inte yngre än hundrafemtio år. Nu hördes tydligt ett svagt skrapande från golvet på bottenvåningen, och Ammi grep hårdare om den tunga käpp han av någon orsak hade hämtat på vinden. Han samlade sig långsamt och gick sedan ner och in i köket. Han avslutade inte vandringen, eftersom den han sökte inte längre var där. Det hade krupit mot honom och det var fortfarande på sätt och vis vid liv. Ammi kunde inte avgöra om det hade krupit eller släpats av någon yttre kraft, men döden hade vidrört det. Allt hade hänt under den senaste halvtimmen, men sönderfallet, gråfärgningen och förruttnelsen var redan långt framskriden. Kroppen var ohyggligt skör, och små bitar flagnade av. Ammi kunde inte förmå sig till att vidröra det utan såg skräckslaget på det som en gång hade varit ett ansikte. "Vad var det, Nahum, vad var det?" viskade han, och de svullna, kluvna läpparna lyckades nätt och jämnt väsa fram ett sista svar. "Inget... inget.. färgen... den bränner... kall och våt, men den bränner... den levde i brunnen... Jag har sett den... ett slags rök... precis som blommorna förra våren... brunnen lyste om natten... Thaddeus och Merwin och Zenas... allting som levde... sög livet ur allting... i den där stenen... det måste ha kommit i stenen... förgiftade allting... vet inte vad den det där runda som dom från universitetet tog fram ur stenen... dom slog sönder den... den hade samma färg... precis samma, som blommorna och grönsakerna... måste ha funnits flera... frön... frön... dom växte... jag såg den för första gången den här veckan... måste ha blivit stark av Zenas... han var en stor pojke, full av liv... den kramar ur ens hjärna och sen tar den en... bränner upp en... i brunnsvattnet... du hade rätt... dåligt vatten... Zenas kom aldrig tillbaka från brunnen... kan inte komma härifrån... drar en till sig... man vet att nånting kommer men det är inget att göra åt... Jag har sett den gång på gång sedan den tog Zenas... var är Nabby, Ammi?... jag kan inte tänka så bra... vet inte hur länge sen jag gav henne mat... den tar henne om vi inte är försiktiga... bara en färg... ibland på kvällarna får hon den där färgen i ansiktet... och den bränner och suger... den kommer från något ställe där det inte är som här... det sa en av professorerna... han hade rätt... se upp, Ammi, den kommer att göra något mer... suger ut livet..." Det var allt. Det som hade talat kunde inte tala mer eftersom det hade fallit sönder helt. Ammi bredde ut en rödrutig bordduk över det som återstod och vacklade ut genom bakdörren mot åkrarna. Han klättrade uppför branten till betesmarkerna och raglade hem längs den norra vägen och genom skogen. Han kunde inte förmå sig att gå förbi den brunn som hans häst flytt från. Han hade tittat ner på den genom fönstret och sett att ingen sten saknades i brunnskanten. Då hade alltså kärran inte rivit ner något — plasket hade förorsakats av något annat — något som återvände till brunnen när det hade gjort vad det skulle med stackars Nahum... När Ammi kom hem hade hästen och kärran kommit fram före honom och skrämt upp hans fru ordentligt. Han lugnade henne utan att ge några förklaringar och reste omedelbart in till Arkham där han meddelade myndigheterna att familjen Gardner inte längre levde. Han gick inte in på detaljer, utan talade bara om att Nahum och Nabby hade dött. Man kände redan till att Thaddeus hade avlidit. Han nämnde att orsaken tycktes vara samma egendomliga sjukdom som hade dödat kreaturen. Han sade också att Melwin och Zenas hade försvunnit. Han förhördes länge på polisstationen, och till slut övertalades Ammi att ta med sig tre poliskonstaplar till Gardners gård tillsammans med likbesiktningsmannen, rättsläkaren och den veterinär som hade behandlat de sjuka djuren. Han gjorde det ytterst motvilligt, för kvällen närmade sig och han ville inte vara på den förbannade platsen när natten kom, men det gav en viss trygghet att ha så många människor med sig. De sex männen körde ut i en vagn efter Ammis kärra, och kom fram till det besmittade huset vid fyratiden. Trots att poliserna var vana vid obehagligheter förblev ingen oberörd vid anblicken av vad de fann på vinden och under den rutiga duken på bottenvåningen. Den grå ödsliga bondgården var skrämmande i sig, men de två sönderfallna tingen var en Ohygglig syn. Ingen förmådde se länge på dem, och till och med rättsläkaren medgav att det inte återstod mycket att undersöka. Man kunde naturligtvis analysera rester, så han ägnade sig åt att samla in några prover — och det visade sig att något egendomligt senare hände i universitetets laboratorium dit de två provrören sändes. I spektroskopet uppvisade båda proven ett okänt spektrum, i vilka många av de förbryllande linjerna var identiska med de som föregående år hade återfunnits i provet från meteoren. Förmågan att avge detta spektrum försvann efter en månad, och därefter bestod stoftet huvudsakligen av alkaliska karbonater och fosfater. Ammi skulle inte ha sagt något om brunnen om han trott att de skulle undersöka den genast. Skymningen föll, och han var ivrig att få komma därifrån. Men han kunde inte avhålla sig från att kasta nervösa blickar bort mot brunnen, och när en detektiv frågade honom medgav han att Nahum hade varit rädd för något som fanns där nere — så rädd att han inte ens vågade söka efter Merwin och Zenas där. Efter detta återstod bara att omedelbart tömma och undersöka brunnen, och Ammi måste darrande vänta medan spann efter spann av stinkande vatten hissades upp och östes ut på den dyvåta marken. Männen rynkade äcklade på näsan, och mot slutet klämde de ihop näsborrarna för att slippa ifrån den djävulska stank de rörde upp. Arbetet tog inte så lång tid som de hade fruktat, eftersom vattenståndet var egendomligt lågt. Det är onödigt att exakt beskriva vad de fann. Både Merwin och Zenas fanns delvis där, även om resterna huvudsakligen bestod av skelettdelar. Där fanns också en liten hjort och en stor hund som befann sig i ungefär samma tillstånd, samt en del ben från mindre djur. Gyttjan och slammet i brunnens botten var egendomligt poröst och bubblande, och en man som klättrade ner på de infällda kramporna med en trästång i handen fann att han kunde köra ner stången hur djupt som helst i bottenslammet utan att stöta på motstånd. Skymningen hade nu fallit, och man tog ut lyktor från huset. När det var uppenbart att man inte skulle hitta mer i brunnen gick alla in och konfererade i det urgamla vardagsrummet, medan det flackande ljuset från en spöklik halvmåne dystert strök över den grå ödsligheten utanför. Männen var öppet förvirrade och kunde inte finna någon sammanbindande länk mellan växtlighetens tillstånd, den okända sjukdom som angripit kreatur och människor samt Merwins och Zenas oförklarliga död i den förgiftade brunnen. De hade naturligtvis hört de rykten som florerade i trakten, men de kunde inte tro att något hade hänt som stred mot naturlagarna. Utan tvivel hade meteoren förgiftat marken, men den sjukdom som hade drabbat människor och djur som inte hade ätit något som växt i den jorden var en helt annan sak. Var det brunnsvattnet? Mycket troligt. Det vore en bra idé att analysera det. Men vilket vansinne kunde ha förmått båda pojkarna att hoppa ner i brunnen? De hade uppträtt likadant — och resterna visade att båda hade angripits av den spröda grå döden. Varför var allt så grått och sprött? Det var likbesiktningsmannen, som satt vid det fönster som vette ut mot gårdsplanen, som först såg skenet från brunnen. Natten hade nu sänkt sig över trakten, och all den motbjudande marken tycktes vara svagt upplyst av något annat än de svaga månstrålarna; men detta sken var något mer definitivt och distinkt och tycktes strömma upp ur det dunkla hålet som det dämpade skenet från en strålkastare, spridande matta reflexer i de små pölar på marken där brunnsvattnet hade slängts. Det hade en mycket egendomlig färg, och när alla männen trängde sig fram till fönstret ryckte Ammi häftigt till. För detta egendomliga, spöklika sken hade en färg som han kände igen. Han hade sett färgen förut och vågade inte tänka på vad det kunde innebära. Han hade sett den i den vidriga lilla kulan i meteoriten för två somrar sedan, han hade sett den i den vansinniga växtligheten i våras och han hade tyckt sig se den för ett ögonblick samma morgon framför det lilla förspikade vindsfönstret i det lilla hemska rummet där namnlösa ting hade hänt. Det hade blixtrat fram för en sekund, och en klibbig och äcklig dunst hade strukit förbi honom — och sedan hade stackars Nahum angripits av något med den färgen. Han hade sagt det mot slutet — att det var likt kulan och växterna. Därefter hade skenandet och plasket i brunnen kommit — och nu andades brunnen ut en blek, försåtlig ljusstråle av samma djävulska färg i natten. Det hedrar Ammis hjärna att han till och med i detta ögonblick grubblade över en framför allt vetenskaplig fråga. Han kunde inte undgå att förvånas över att han fått samma intryck dels av en dimma som skymtat i dagsljus mot ett fönster som vette mot morgonhimlen dels från en nattlig utströmning som skymtade som en självlysande dimma mot ett svart och öde landskap. Det var inte riktigt — det var mot naturen — och han mindes sin stackars angripne väns sista förfärliga ord: "Den kommer från något ställe där det inte är som här... det sa en av professorerna..." Alla de tre hästarna, som, var bundna vid ett par förkrympta unga träd vid vägen, gnäggade och sparkade nu förtvivlat. Kusken reste sig för att gå ut och göra något åt det, men Ammi lade en darrande hand på hans axel. "Gå inte ut dit", viskade han. "Det finns mer saker här än vi känner till. Nahum sa att det finns något i brunnen som suger livet ur en. Han sa att det måste vara något som kom från en rund kula som den vi såg i meteoren som föll i juni för ett år sen. Suger och bränner, sa han, och det är bara ett moln med samma färg som skenet där ute, som man knappt kan se och som man inte vet vad det är. Nahum trodde att det lever på allt som lever och blir starkare hela tiden. Han sa att han såg det förra veckan. Det måste vara nånting som kommer bortifrån himlen, som folket från universitetet förra året sa om meteoren. Det är inte någon av Guds skapelser. Det är något som kommer utifrån." Så männen hejdade sig tveksamt medan skenet från brunnen tilltog i styrka och de bundna hästarna skrapade och gnäggade alltmer hysteriskt. Det var ett fruktansvärt ögonblick; med fasa i själva det gamla och förbannade huset, fyra förskräckliga likrester — två från huset och två från brunnen — i skjulet där bakom, och den där pelaren av okänt och motbjudande ljus som steg upp från gårdsplanen. Ammi hade hejdat kusken av en ren ingivelse, och han glömde bort att han själv inte hade skadats när han vidrörde den klibbiga dunsten uppe i vindsrummet, men det var kanske lika gott att han gjorde som han gjorde. Ingen kommer någonsin att få veta vad som löpte där ute den natten; och även om den främmande skamligheten än så länge inte hade skadat någon människa som var vid sina sinnens fulla bruk så kunde ingen veta vad den kunde ha gjort i detta sista ögonblick med dess nya styrka och den målmedvetenhet som den snart skulle visa under den molniga, månljusa natthimlen. Plötsligt flämtade en av detektiverna vid fönstret till. De andra såg på honom och följde sedan hans blick uppåt. Nu kunde ingen längre betvivla de rykten som hade spritts i trakten, och det är på grund av det som samtliga i rummet viskande enades om, som man aldrig i Arkham talar om den förfärliga tiden. Man måste utgå ifrån att det inte var någon vind så dags på kvällen. Det började blåsa litet senare, men nu var det totalt vindstilla. Till och med de grå och sjukliga topparna på den tynande åkersenapen och fransarna på vagnens tak var orörliga. Och ändå rörde sig mitt i denna spända onaturliga stillhet de högsta nakna grenarna på samtliga träd på gården. De sprätte sjukligt och spasmodiskt, klöste vansinnigt mot de månbelysta molnen, skrapade maktlöst den förgiftade luften som om de genom osynliga länkar hade förbundits med de underjordiska fasor som vred sig i plågor under de svarta rötterna. Ingen andades på flera sekunder. Sedan gled ett mörkare moln över månen, för en sekund suddades de klösande grenarnas silhuetter bort. I detta ögonblick ropade alla till; dämpat av fruktan men nästan exakt likadant från alla strupar. För fasan hade inte suddats bort med silhuetterna och under ett ohyggligt ögonblick av djupare mörker såg männen i samma trädtopp tusen små svaga och blasfemiskt slingrande ljuspunkter på alla grenspetsar som elmseld eller de eldtungor som vid pingsthögtiden flammade över apostlarnas hjässor. Det var en vidunderlig samling onaturliga ljus, som en svärm av likgödda eldflugor dansande en djävulssaraband över en helvetisk sumpmark, och i dess färg fanns denna obeskrivligt påträngande effekt som Ammi hade lärt sig att känna igen och frukta. Hela tiden förstärktes ljusskenet från brunnen, och fyllde de hopkurade männen med en ohygglig känsla av domedag och onaturlighet. Ljuset strålade inte längre; det sprutade uppåt; och medan den formlösa strömmen av obestämd färg lämnade brunnen, tycktes den strömma rakt upp i himlen. Veterinären rös och gick bort till dörren för att spärra den med den extra tunga låsbjälken. Ammi darrade inte mindre; han måste dra i folk och peka när han inte kunde behärska sin röst och ville fästa deras uppmärksamhet på trädens tilltagande ljusstyrka. Hästarnas gnäggande och stampande hade blivit förfärande, men ingen inne i det gamla huset skulle ha kunnat lockas ut av all jordens skatter. Ljuset från träden förstärktes för varje minut medan deras rastlösa grenar tycktes sträcka sig allt högre upp mot himlen. Uppfordringsanordningen vid brunnen skimrade nu svagt, och efter en stund pekade en av poliserna stumt bort mot några träskjul och bikupor nära den västra stenmuren. De hade också börjat skimra, men besökarnas vagnar tycktes än så länge vara opåverkade. I detta ögonblick hördes ett våldsamt oväsen från vägen, och när Ammi skruvade ner lyktan för att man skulle kunna se bättre, upptäcktes det att de grå parhästarna hade knäckt de ungträd de varit tjudrade vid och sprungit bort med vagnen. Chocken lossade flera tungor och man utbytte generade viskningar. "Det sprider sig till allt organiskt här", muttrade rättsläkaren. Ingen svarade, men mannen som hade klättrat ner i brunnen sade att hans stör hade berört något onämnbart. "Det var förfärligt", tillade han. "Det fanns ingen botten alls, bara slam och bubblor och känslan av att något lurade där nere." Ammis häst slog och gnäggade fortfarande öronbedövande på vägen utanför och överröstade ägarens svaga darrande röst när han mumlade fram sina diffusa funderingar. "Det kom från den där stenen.., det växte där nere... det tog allt som levde... det åt upp dom, med kropp och själ... Thaddeus och Merwin och Zenas och Nabby... Nahum var sist... alla drack av vattnet... det växte sig starkt på dom... det kommer utifrån där det inte är som här... nu åker det hem igen..." I detta ögonblick flammade den färgskimrande ljuspelaren plötsligt upp och började anta fantastiska obestämda former som varje åskådare efteråt beskrev på sitt sätt. Den stackars bundne Hero utstötte ett ljud som ingen vare sig förr eller senare hört från en häst. Alla i det låga rummet höll för öronen och Ammi vände sig skräckslaget och äcklat bort från fönstret. När han såg ut igen hade djuret sjunkit samman mellan kärrans knäckta skaldar. Det var det sista de såg av Hero innan de begravde honom följande dag. Nu hade man emellertid inte tid att sörja, för i nästan samma ögonblick pekade en detektiv tyst på något ohyggligt inne i rummet. När lyktan var släckt såg man tydligt att ett svagt ljussken uppfyllde rummet. Det glödde från de breda golvtiljorna och resterna av trasmattan och skimrade över fönsterbågarna. Det löpte upp och ner längs de nakna hörnbjälkarna, pulserade över hyllorna och spiselkransen och klibbade fast vid dörrar och möbler. Det blev kraftigare för varje minut och till slut stod det klart att allt levande måste lämna detta hus. Ammi visade dem bakdörren och stigen bort genom åkrarna mot betesmarkerna. De snubblade framåt som i en dröm och vågade inte se sig om förrän de hade hunnit långt bort från huset. De var tacksamma för stigen, för de kunde inte ha gått över gårdsplanen och förbi brunnen. Det var illa nog att tvingas gå förbi den skimrande ladan och uthusen och de lysande fruktträden som höjde sina ondskefulla, knotiga grenar mot skyn; himlen vare lovad att det bara var de översta grenarna som rörde sig i någon högre grad. Månen försvann bakom några mörka moln när de passerade över den gamla bron över Chapman's Brook, och de måste treva sig fram i kolmörker därifrån och till ängarna. När de återvände sig mot dalen och familjen Gardners gård i dalbotten såg de en förfärande syn. Hela gården flammade med ett ohyggligt ojordiskt sken; träd, byggnader och till och med det gräs och lövverk som inte hade förvandlats till grå, spröd, dödssjuk materia. Alla grenar sträcktes upp mot himlen med skräckinjagande eldtungor längst ut på spetsarna och flammande rännilar av samma ojordiska eld kröp utefter takåsarna på huvudbyggnaden, ladan och uthusen. Det var som en scen i en tavla av Füssli, och över alltsammans höjde sig den flammande ljuspelaren, den ojordiska och odimensionella regnbågen som sköljde upp från det egendomliga giftet i brunnen — sjudande, kännande, slickande, trevande, pulserande, strävande uppåt och ondskefullt bubblande i sitt kosmiska och oförståeliga färgspel. Sedan sköt den förfärliga tingesten utan förvarning rakt upp mot himlen som en raket eller en meteor. Den efterlämnade ingen svans och försvann genom ett runt och egendomligt jämnt hål i molnen innan någon av männen hunnit reagera. Ingen som såg det kommer någonsin att glömma den synen, och Ammi stirrade slött upp mot Svanens stjärnbild där Deneb strålade klarare än någon annan stjärna på den plats där den okända färgen hade förenat sig med stjärnhimlen. Ögonblicket därefter drogs hans uppmärksamhet dock bort av ett knastrande ljud från dalen. Det var bara ljudet av trä som slets sönder och krasade, inte en explosion som så många av de andra männen påstod. Resultatet var ändå detsamma, för i ett febrigt kaleidoskopiskt ögonblick bröt en flammande syndaflod av gnistor och materia fram ur den dömda gården; bländande dem som såg den och kastande ett skyfall av fantastiska och strålande färgfragment som vårt universum inte kan kännas vid upp mot himlen. Den följde genom ett tätnande töcken den farsot som nyss hade skjutit iväg, och inom ett ögonblick hade också den försvunnit. Bakom och under den låg bara ett mörker som männen inte vågade återvända till, och runt omkring dem fanns den ökande vinden som tycktes svepa ner i mörka, iskalla pustar, från den interstellära rymden. Den skrek och vrålade och piskade fälten och de förvridna skogarna i ett skärande kosmiskt vanvett, tills den darrande skaran förstod att de inte kunde vänta längre på att månen skulle dyka upp och visa dem vad som återstod av Nahums gård. De sju männen var alltför överväldigade för att ens våga tänka sig någon förklaring medan de släpade sig tillbaka till Arkham längs den norra vägen. Ammi var mer tagen än någon av de andra, och han bad att de skulle följa med honom in i hans kök istället för att fortsätta direkt till staden. Han ville inte gå ensam genom den sjukliga skogen till sin gård vid den stora vägen. För han hade upplevt något som besparades de andra, och han tyngdes därefter ständigt av en molande fruktan som han under de kommande åren inte ens vågade omnämna för någon annan. När de övriga männen på den stormpiskade kullen vände sig bort mot vägen, hade Ammi för ett ögonblick sett tillbaka mot den öde och mörka dal där hans olycklige vän hade levat. Och från denna avlägsna, förödda plats hade han sett något som kraftlöst höjde sig för att sedan sjunka tillbaka till den plats varifrån den väldiga formlösa massan hade störtat upp mot skyn. Det var bara en färg — men inte någon av jordens eller himlens färger. Och eftersom Ammi kände igen den färgen så förstod han att den sista resten fortfarande måste lura där nere i brunnen, och han har sedan dess aldrig varit helt normal. Ammi återvände aldrig till platsen. Det är nu fyrtiofyra år sedan skräcken anlände, men han har aldrig varit där och han kommer att bli glad när den nya reservoaren utplånar den. Jag kommer också att bli lättad, för jag tyckte inte om solstrålarnas sätt att skimra runt den övergivna brunnens öppning när jag passerade förbi. Jag hoppas att vattnet alltid kommer att vara mycket djupt — men inte ens då kommer jag att dricka det. Jag tror inte att jag kommer att besöka Arkham och dess omgivningar igen. Tre av de män som hade varit där med Ammi återvände dit nästa morgon för att se ruinerna i dagsljus, men där fanns inga egentliga ruiner. Bara tegelstenar från skorstensstocken, stengrunden, en del mineral- och metallspår här och där och stenkanten runt den förfärliga brunnen. Med undantag av Ammis döda häst, som släpades bort och grävdes ner, och kärran, som snart kunde återlämnas till honom, hade allt levande försvunnit. Det återstod fyra spöklika tunnland grå öken, och inget har växt där sedan dess. Ända till denna dag har den brett ut sig naken som en stor syrafrätt fläck i skogen och fälten, och de få som trots alla rykten har vågat betrakta den har döpt den till "den förbannade heden". Det lantliga skvallret är underligt. Det skulle vara ännu mer egendomligt om stadsborna och kemisterna från universitetet visade så mycket intresse att de analyserade vattnet i den övergivna brunnen eller det grå dammet som ingen vind tycks kunna blåsa bort. Botanister borde studera den förkrympta floran i fläckens utkanter, för de skulle kunna sprida litet ljus över böndernas uppfattning att förödelsen sprider sig litet i taget — kanske en tum per år. Folk säger att växtligheten i närheten inte har de riktiga färgerna på våren, och att vilddjuren lämnar egendomliga fotavtryck i vintersnön. Snön tycks aldrig falla lika djup på den förbanade heden som på andra platser. Hästarna — de a som återstår i detta bilismens tidevarv — blir nervösa i den tysta dalen; och jägarna kan inte lita på sina hundar i närheten av det grå dammet. Det sägs också att platsen inte är bra för själen; många blev underliga under åren efter Nahums död, och de förlorade alltid förmågan att ge sig av. Alla de som var viljestarka lämnade trakten, och bara främlingar försökte bo i de gamla förfallna gårdarna. Ingen av dem förmådde stanna kvar någon längre tid; och ibland undrar jag vilken insikt deras ohyggliga, framviskade berättelser om förfärande magi kan ha givit dem, den insikt som vi inte har. De säger att deras nattliga drömmar är fasansfulla i denna egendomliga trakt; och redan anblicken av detta område borde vara nog för att ge näring åt en sjuklig fantasi. Ingen resande har undgått att uppfatta något egendomligt och främmande i dessa djupa raviner, och konstnärer ryser när de avbildar dessa djupa skogar där mysterierna finns lika mycket i tingens inre som på dess yta. Jag är själv förundrad över den känsla som grep mig under en enslig promenad innan Ammi hade berättat sin historia. När skymningen kom önskade jag vagt att det skulle bli molnigt, för en egendomlig motvilja mot den gapande öppna skyn fyllde mig. Fråga mig inte om min åsikt. Jag vet inte — det är alltsammans. Jag kunde bara fråga Ammi; för folk i Arkham vill inte tala om den förfärliga tiden, och alla de tre vetenskapsmännen som såg meteoriten och dess mångfärgade kula är döda. Ni kan vara övertygad om att det fanns fler klot. Ett av dem samlade näring och gav sig av, och antagligen fanns det ett till som inte kom iväg. Det råder inga tvivel om att det fortfarande är kvar nere i brunnen — jag vet att något inte stämde med solflimret jag såg över brunnskanten. Bönderna säger att förödelsen sprider sig med en tum om året, så det kanske fortfarande pågår ett slags tillväxt eller förtäring. Men vilken demon som än håller på att kläckas där, måste den fjättras för att inte sprida sig. Har den klamrat sig fast vid rötterna på de där träden som klöser i luften? Ett av ryktena som cirkulerar i Arkham handlar om stora ekar som lyser och rör sig på nätterna på ett onaturligt sätt. Bara Gud vet vad detta är. Med materiella termer skulle man väl kunna kalla det som Ammi beskrev för en gas, men denna gas löd inte under några av vårt universums lagar. Den kom inte från de världar och solar som strålar i våra teleskop och stjärnfotografier. Den var inte en fläkt från de sfärer vilkas rörelse och storlek mäts eller är för stora att mätas av våra astronomer. Det var en färg bortom tid och rum — en förfärande budbärare från oändlighetens oformade trakter bortom det universum vi känner; från platser vilkas blotta existens förlamar vår tanke och låter oss förstenade stå inför oändliga avgrunder som bortom kosmos öppnar sig inför våra förfärade ögon. Jag tror inte att Ammi medvetet ljög för mig, och jag tror inte alls att hans berättelse var ett utslag av det vansinne som stadsborna varnat mig för. Något ohyggligt kom tillsammans med meteoriten till dessa kullar och dalar, och något ohyggligt finns fortfarande kvar — fast jag vet inte hur stor denna återstod är. Jag kommer att välkomna vattnet. Under tiden hoppas jag att ingenting kommer att hända Ammi. Han såg för mycket av tinget — och det påverkade honom på ett försåtligt sätt. Varför har han aldrig kunnat flytta härifrån? Han mindes Nahums sista ord så tydligt: "Kan inte komma härifrån... drar en till sig... man vet att nånting kommer men det är inget att göra åt..." Ammi är en bra gammal man — när byggnadsarbetarna kommer hit för att börja arbetet på reservoaren ska jag skriva till överingenjören och be honom hålla ett öga på honom. Jag vill inte föreställa mig honom som den grå, förvridna, spröda vämjelighet som allt oftare hemsöker mina drömmar. The Colour Out of Space (1927) Översatt av Sam J. Lundwall'' Källa: Skräckens labyrinter ISBN ISBN 91-7992-048-9 Kategori: H. P. Lovecraft Kategori: Skräck